


Besterssome

by DoreyG



Category: Stanton & Barling - E.M. Powell
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Trying New Kink, M/M, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You seem to be enjoying this," Stanton said cheerfully, pulling off his cock with a lewdpop.
Relationships: Hugo Stanton/Aelred Barling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Besterssome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



"You seem to be enjoying this," Stanton said cheerfully, pulling off his cock with a lewd _pop_.

"Guh," he said, not entirely coherently, and narrowly resisted the urge to just lace his fingers into Stanton's pretty hair and yank his head back down. "That… that should be entirely obvious, Stanton. I really don't know why you feel the need to make such a statement."

"Because you were so worried about it beforehand," Stanton said innocently, and lowered his head to breath a stream of ever so hot air over his still damp cock. "So convinced that you wouldn't enjoy it, that you'd feel horrible throughout, that you'd be immediately struck down for committing some awful sin."

He whimpered, despite himself. Had to quickly squeeze his eyes shut and count to ten, for fear that the sight of Stanton willingly between his legs would undo him. "I shouldn't enjoy it."

He both heard and felt Stanton's sigh, which hardly did wonders for his concentration. "Barling."

"I should feel horrible," he murmured stubbornly, still apparently incapable of stopping shuddering at the thought of Stanton's mouth. "It is a sin, and we should probably stop ourselves right now-"

"Aelred, please," Stanton actually interrupted him this time, reached up to cup his jaw with one soft hand until he finally relented and opened his eyes again. "I know you're scared, and I really don't mean to deny your fears, but… you're also happy, happier than I've ever seen you."

He stared into Stanton's guileless face for a long few moments, apprehensive and thoughtful all at once.

"You deserve to be happy," Stanton said sincerely, and hesitated for only a moment before leaning in and briefly brushing their mouths together in a sweet kiss. "I want to make you happy, as much as I possibly can. Whether it's with my mouth, or in any other way you can think of."

"When you say things like that," he said softly, hesitantly with Stanton's warm eyes still upon him. "I forget what it's like to be afraid, just for a little while."

Stanton grinned at him then, a bright and open thing that made him infinitely more glorious than the sun. "Does that mean that you want me to keep talking?"

"Not right now," he said. And, summoning his courage, actually slid his hands into Stanton's glorious golden hair and gently guided the man's head down again. "Right now I'd enjoy it if you would continue to… Well, um."

Stanton laughed at him then, but it was an infinitely fond laugh. When that plush mouth closed around his cock again, he could only sigh happily and close his eyes in bliss.


End file.
